


Blue Blooded.

by Ceares



Category: Princess Bride - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, bookverse, movieverse, way too many kinks for a tiny little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been perculating ever since I reread the book for an SGA take on the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Blooded.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been perculating ever since I reread the book for an SGA take on the story.

Four hours before his wedding, his Prince carved his name into the Count’s stomach with a thin blade, delicately licking the blood from each letter. He had to stop twice for Rugen to come, and he lapped up the warm semen just as delicately.

As he said his vows, he could feel the wounds pulling, the pain marking him as Humperdinck’s.

((((((((((

Rugen’s parents paid little attention to him, as he was the fourth child of seven. They had an heir and two more sons to spare before they even got to him. And of course there was his affliction. The sixth finger that caused some to make the sign of the cross when he passed. He hadn’t understood at first, but he’d learned. Learned as his siblings taunted him and bullied him—he’d learned that he was a freak. An oddity.

He’d also learned that the best way to protect himself was to hurt back. To hurt more, until by the time he’d turned nine, no one ever bothered him again. He learned something else in those years. That he enjoyed it. Watching his brothers and sisters gasp in pain at something he’d done, watching the servant children cringe when he walked by, it all brought him a pleasure beyond telling. In truth, maybe he was the cursed spawn they all thought him.

Rugen was ten the day his life changed. The day he met his Prince, he was in the courtyard, impaling an imaginary foe on his wooden sword. The royal procession rode up, causing a flurry in the household. Their arrival was unexpected, and there was a mad scramble to arrange a welcome.

He and his siblings were snatched into the house—scrubbed, dressed, and shunted back downstairs to be presented. They stood in a row as the small, thickly built Prince marched up and down imperiously, inspecting them in the way one might a horse. He pulled Lanolin’s hair back, eliciting a high yelp from the girl, poked Constantine sharply in the chest until his eyes watered, and pinched Victor on both cheeks, leaving half moon imprints in his pale skin.

Their parents watched anxiously, but silently, the royal advisor by their side. Rugen later learned that the Prince had awoken that morning and declared he needed a companion. The procession had followed along with no time to plan or prepare and they all feared the Prince’s wrath should he not find anyone to his satisfaction. This was the fifth manor they’d visited, and they were beginning to despair.

Rugen knew none of this at the time though. He only knew his stomach fluttered as the Prince made his way down the line to him. Humperdinck stood in front of him, dark eyes scanning down, taking in the extra finger with a raised brow. He looked up, eyes now focused intently on Rugen and he felt someone actually _saw_ him for the first time. When Humperdinck grabbed his wrist and twisted, quite strong already at nine, Rugen shuddered. The flutter in his stomach increased ten fold, until his whole body tingled. He met his Prince’s eyes and smiled.

Humperdinck’s eyes widened and then he smiled as well, and used his grasp on Rugen’s wrist to pull him forward.

“This one.”

((((((((((

If anything, he should pity Buttercup really. She was a peasant, a nothing, with only one thing of value. He knew his Prince didn’t love her—but she would still be his wife, if only for a short while. The Prince could command him away from his wife at any time, but he didn’t have the same privilege. In the darkest of night, Rugen imagined his prince succumbing to her heralded beauty—sampling her charms once, or maybe more. She was insipid, true, but different enough to intrigue. A part of him wished he could do the job himself, but it was not what his prince wished, and in the end that was all that mattered. Still, he would be glad when all this was over, Buttercup was out of their lives, and things back the way they should be. 


End file.
